Various forms of fast mounting sign posts have been heretofore designed such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,926,442, 2,952,057, 3,315,393, and 3,529,798. However, these previously known fast mounting signs include various features thereof which either require special tools for support of a sign panel therefrom or render the standard of the sign difficult to drive into the ground with an impact tool such as a hammer. Also, some of the previously known forms of quick or fast mount sign hangers are constructed in a manner which require special sign panels. Accordingly, a need exists for a sign construction which will enable temporary signs to be quickly erected, changed and removed when desired.